halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marius
Marius was one of the two Chieftains who not only helped set up, but then also Co-Ruled the Jiralhanae Kingdoms, along with his Brother, Gauius. Early Life Marius was born of the same litter as his future Co-Ruler Gauius, on the Brute home-world of Doisac. Marius was brought up within the ranks of Covenant, and Marius loyally looked up to the Brute warriors of old, taking a keen interest of the pre-Covenant Brutes, even going as far as to trace his family tree back to the Brute Lokstok, whilst his Brother Gauius explained to him the many falseties of religion. Marius would watch Gauius be bludgeoned by his Father, a stout believer in the Journey, who claimed the the even if the Journey was false thousands of his bretheren died for it, and he wouldn't let it be so easily forgoten. Marius often felt sorry for his Brother, but also felt conflicted, still looking up to his Father, and wanting to be a warrior for the Jiralhanae race, thus though Marius tried to comfort Gauius, he also often left him isolated as the trained vigourously at Combat Training. Marius was not only a brilliant combattent, but also a promising strategist, at one point for his teachers amusement, taking on the rest of his class in training, and winning, after great hesitation in taking down his siblings that also occupied the class. Academically Marius excelled, at a level on parr with his brother Gauius, though their achievements went unnoticed, not only by peers, but also from their father, thus Marius grew to deem academic studies worthless for his journey as a soldier, though none the less encouraged Gauius, in an effort to stop him from attempting suicide again. Amongst the War Pack Marius, like the majority of Brutes, was forced into the army by his parents, along with his other siblings. His first Battle was as one of many troops sent to the surface of the UNSC Colony in the Battle of Togra an assault that went smoothly, though his close friend Vlodimus was severly injured, as Marius himself led his unit in the cornering of an entire Platoon, until a Phantom arrived to finish them off, Marius also succeeded in destroying many of the Humans Anti-Aerial Weaponry, something that many of the higher officers took great notice of. Marius continued to excell in the many skirmishes he was thrown into, eventualy his abilities becoame not only highly noted, but also highly regarded by his speriors for his bravery and skill. Marius was made a chieftain, with much of his original team from combat Training still under him, including his brother Gauius, who he made his body-gaurd. In one skirmish aboard a UNSC Assault Ship, Marius saved his brothers life by pulling him out of the way of a volley of Bullets. Gauius is believed to have had a mental breakdown after this incident, his allready lacking self-confidence becoming completely crippled, Gauius screamed at his brother to stop his charity and that he wasn't worth Marius risking himself, before running straight on into the Elites gaurding the ship and being gunned down before he was within distance to swing his hammer. Marius watched his brother fall, and it left him unable to properly function mentally for the rest of the battle, leading to the Brutes failure, and withdrawal. After this, Marius went back to Doisac, where he consulted his Father, who took no remorse at the news of his sons death, something that shocked Marius. Marius returned to the front-lines, now emotionally distraught, by both his loss of Gauius and his loss of respect for his Father. During the Great Schism Marius remained amongst the Loyalists, and briefly served under Tartarus, being transferred two days before the Brute Leaders death. Marius was not aboard High Charity or the Ark, instead being sent to deal with a strange new vessel, that led to him and his squad boarding a Voren ship, Marius found himself in combat with several Vanguards, one of them being a pre-Magistrate Crassus Liberi. The Vanguards quickly defeated the small group of Brutes and Grunts, with Crassus defeating Marius in single-combat. Crassus kept Marius and the Brutes prisoner, injecting them with several substances before explaining to them the many follies of the Loyalists, giving an indepth presentation on their many failures, against humans, not even being able to take on one "demon", and even just the folly of their systems as a whole. This process was similar to what was used on Voren Prisoners in an attempt to rid them of criminal behaviour, and it acted similarily on Marius. Thus Crassus released the Brutes back to their homeworld. Upon Marius's return he was approached by youth-hood friend Vlodomus, still physically crippled from war, who introduced him to an under-ground governmental group, The Seekers, seeking to overthrow the Loyalists with a solely Jiralhanae republic. Marius did several tasks for both of them, diverting supplies to colonies, giving false information on the locations of resources to authorities, whilst also keeping up the guise of a loyal Chieftain, raiding Sangheli Cargo ships, and even participating in one of the Loyalists few last Major Battles. Return of Gauius Not soon after this, Gauius flew to Doisac aboard a Prison ship, full of Brutes thought lost, loyal to him. Gauius had survived the Skirmish years prior, and had been taken prisoner and became leader of a gang that had rioted and taken control of their vessel. Upon his return, Gauius was heavily rewarded and praised by the Loyalists, being deemed a hero, though Marius took him aside, revealing the Seekers to his brother who immediatly joined. Marius also lied to his brother, claiming their father to be dead, believing that a confrontation with his Father, could lead to Gauius finally succeding in a suicide attempt, thus Marius confronted his Father himself, and killed him, placing him so as to have it look as though he'd slipped in a public bathroom. The leader of Seekers, Kipokulus, grew favourable of Marius, seeing him as a worthy comrade, not only because he successfully pulled off so many of the groups activities, but also becase he could provide them with information on the Loyalist agenda, thanks to his high status. His trust would soon be betrayed however, as Marius secretly turned on the Group, leaving obvious information for one of his underlings to discover, pointing to Kipokulus being responsible for all the Seekers activities, thus Marius personally killed him, feigning to the other members that he did this solely to stop Kipokulus from speaking out against any of them. Thus Marius became the new leader of the Seekers. A suggested reason, why Mariuis did this was also as his brother, Gauius was also gaining much favour from Kipokulus, and the Brute was afraid that if the leader of the Seekers were to die later, he might have appointed Gauius and not himself, as the next leader. With Gauius by his side and still gaining popularity, so did Marius, and the Seekers gained many more members thanks to subtle publicity. The organisation continued to disrupt Loyalist society, making it seem in the eyes of many to be faultering, especialy when compared to the many other civilsations around them. Thus feeling timing right, Marius approached his Crassus, who he had still been in close contact with, in order to arrange a meeting with the leaders of the United Sangheli Republic. With them, he agreed to turn his fleet upon the Loyalists at the start of the Sangheli asault of Doisac, though in return the Sangheli were to help him set up a Brute republic, and not to harm civilians, infact to advertise that fact, so as he would, after the formation of the republic, be able to gain support. During the Battle of Doisac, both he and his Brother did turn their fleets upon their comrades, turning the battle against the Loyalists and capturing Doisac, at which Marius declared the Jiralhanae republic, then after further deliberation with the United Sangheli Republic, the entire Doisac system was taken over and transferred to the new Republic. Marius tried to make himself the Chieftain of the entire new Brute society, however he found himself lacking of popularity, as many of the Brutes joined under Gauius's influence, thus Marius came up with a new system of Rule, by which two Chieftains would seem to co-exist, side by side, stating that therefore if one chieftain died, the system wouldn't collapse, as had happened with Tartarus, decades ago. Though the system seemed fair, and Gauius agreed to it, Marius ensured that Gauius's self-confidence remained lacking, so that Marius himself could appear to be ruling fairly, with Gauius agreeing with everything he put forth, though in reality Gauius was so helplessly depressed he would have gone along with anything. From here Gauius became Marius's puppet, acting as the Public figure of the two, keeping his image, and his Brothers image popular with the people, and Gauius did very little as Marius built up the new Republic around him. Necros War Personality Marius's Personality has greatly changed over his life, as a Pup, being loyal to his family despite internal conflict within it he acted as something of a Mediator between his Father and Brother Gauius, and loyal to the Covenant, aswell wishing to be a reknowned warrior. In the Brute Training system, he continued these traits, remaining unquestioning to his orders, though if he saw nessacary he would take matters into his own hands to complete an objective. After witnessing the cold-hearted nature of his Father, Marius's faith started to falter, as did his ties of loyalty, though he attempted to keep up a mask of normality. After possibly being somewhat Brainwashed by the Voren, Marius revealed his sense of loyalty completely dissoveled, joining a group that wished to break the Covenant, and then framing and killing that groups leader to take power. As leader of the Republic, Marius has become even further distorted, taking full advantage of his Brother and the civillians, though still forcing himself into believing what he's doing this for the good of the Jiralhanae, the Brute seems to have started to subconciously hate himself for failing to becoming a noble warrior, despite outwardly acting though he has achieved his life-long goal. Combat Skill Marius was, from a young age, a profoundly skilled strategist and combattent, being able to take on the rest of his class. During the Battle of Togra escpecially, the Brute managed to prove himself, leading his single squad to victory over a Marine Platoon. Marius has however suffered several defeats, most notably against Crassus Liberi, who managed to defeat the far larger Brute in single combat. Marius has used his strategic genius to his non-military life, easily manipulating others to suit his purposes, such as Gauius and Kipokulus Relatives Marius's family is somewhat extensive, being able to be traced back to the famed warrior Lokstok, who was known for his emmense strength and constant rebelling. He had several Brothers and Sisters, most notably Gauius. His father, was an Bipolar manic-depressive, who often beat Gauius. Marius also has a Nephew, known as Solus, who fled the Republic in disgust, and is now a lead figure in the Covenant Pirates. Category:Brutes